Static
Static is a hero and the main character of the'' Static Shock'' series. His real name is Virgil, and he is voiced by Phil LaMarr. During his freshman year of high school, Virgil was bullied by Francis Stone. Virgil was frequently targeted for beating and threats until someone intervened in exchange of Virgil joining his gang.. As a result, Virgil became involved in the gang wars of Dakota. The gang wars escalated to a showdown by the Dakota docks. Though Virgil was no imposing figure, his presence was necessary at the event. As fists flew in numerous directions, police lights shone overhead. While the gang boys fled in various directions, stray shots collided with strange canisters of gas, which detonated and enveloped the area. Virgil escaped seemingly unscathed, a claim few others at the event could make. He may have appeared fine, but Virgil's body had undergone a massive change. The gas from the Big Bang had charged Virgil's body with electricity. Using electrokinesis, Virgil was able to create a static field and manipulate the energy. After this discovery, he began to hone his powers. With Richie's help, the two agreed Virgil had to use his powers to protect people in Dakota. They created a costumed persona, and Static was born. Ultimate Story Static made his first appearance in Ultimate Story 3 alongside his best friend, Gear. Their world was the first to be saved from the Rifter in US3. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Virgil is recruited into Dr. Strange's team to help them fight with the Sinisters of Evil and the Children of BlackGarurumon. Mostly because his archenemy Ebon is involved with the former group. Static and Serena both show which end up helping with Strange and his allies position in which they decide to tag with Sky and Sunil. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with the Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck. Static and co go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train which Static uses his powers to speed up their movement. Static joins Dr.Strange and co in the paradise Lost Kingdom where they meet Lady Anastasia a clone of Lizbeth who is running the kingdom in her absence and Henry the great grandson of Pan who Static helps out and then joins with James, Gizmoduck and Chun-Li in saving Henry from his dreams. Static joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Static and the resistance land on their next island which resembles the Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Dynasty Warriors Virgil appeared to help the Duterte Freedom Force and Ten Legendary Warruior-United Heroes to fight back against Hawk Moth's pawns in Lyceum of Alabang, where the prayerfu hero studied from 2011 to 2015. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Caped Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Static Shock Universe Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Flyers Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Sibling Category:Gloved Characters Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Phil LaMarr Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:New Lin Kuei Clan Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Animated characters Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Members of Duterte Freedom Force Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Haru Shinkai's Friends Category:Enemies of Gemdeus Category:Batman's Army Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Breakout Characters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Characters liked by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story